


sugary sweet

by infinity_girl



Series: Klancetober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_girl/pseuds/infinity_girl
Summary: Keith is too stubborn for his own good, and Lance isn't having it anymore.





	sugary sweet

“No.”

“Keith, please?”

“I refuse.”

“I’ll get you that candy that you like afterwards.

“No.”

“Keith, it’s for the better.”

“No! I’ve heard the horror stories. You won’t fool me!”

Lance sighed, “Really, it’s not that bad!”

He was met with a stubborn look, “No.”

“Keith, how many times have we saved the galaxy?”

Keith pulled out his fingers, and began to count. He muttered under his breath, “One, two - wait, would that count as two? Hell if I know. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… wait, Lance. Does it count if we-”

Lance wanted to facepalm. He loves his boyfriend, he really does. It’s just sometimes Keith can be… stubborn.

“My point is made. Who would have known that the great Keith Kogane would be afraid of the dentist’s? Damn, this could have been so useful at the Garrison-”

Keith jumps up and uses his hand to cover Lance’s mouth, “We do not utter that word in my household.”

Lance deadpans, “This is my apartment.”

Keith crosses his arms, “I’m not going.”

“You don’t really have a choice here.”

“They have knives. For your teeth.”

“Well guess what? The Galra have evil torture devices. And they can create clones of us, and use them to control us. And they could probably kill us before we blink. And they literally controlled a whole damn empire, but you still fought them.”

Keith whines, “But that’s different.”

Lance quirks his brow, “Is it now?”

Keith vigorously shakes his head up and down. 

“It what way, may I ask?”

“We know the Galra’s motive. They want to kill us. But They-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, we don’t-”

“I think this is where I say that aren’t J.K. Rowling.”

“- know their motive. They pretend to help us, but they could be implanting mini explosives within our teeth, and could be using them to threaten us.”

“Keith-”

“This is how we die.”

“Keith-”

“Do you know what this means for the human race, Lance?”

 

“Keith! I swear-”

“We’ll be wiped out. We shall go the way of the dodo. We’ll-”

“KEITH!”

Keith snaps his mouth shut.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.”

Keith gasps, “Lance, no.”

“Lance, yes.”

“Spare me mercy. I didn’t know the error of my ways.”

“No cuddles for a month. You’re on the couch for two. Come with me, or be banished.”

Their couch is a broken old thing. It’s there to collect dust, and they never use it. Keith wants to cry.

Lance stares at Keith.

Keith stares at Lance.

And then Lance stares and Keith some more.

And Keith stares back at Lance.

After a long moment of silence, Keith whines, “Fine.”


End file.
